Toxic
by avidbookreader14
Summary: While Tris Prior went through initiation one thing held her back, Peter. She knew she needed to act fast and do something to get him to stop so she began dating him. A year later she is still stuck in this Toxic relationship unable to get out for reasons known and unknown. Read as she attempts to break away and go after her true love.
1. Chapter 1

Before you get started reading and straining your eyes heres a few things i'd like you to know.

I love Fourtris. I read a story about Piss (Peter and triss) on shekh ma shieraki anni and thought i'd write my own.

These characters are from Veronica roth "Divergent" I did not create them.

There will be some violence so if you don't like it don't read it. If you don't like violence fanfiction may not be the place for you cause if you haven't noticed...Most fanfictioners write some pretty violent stuff.

Lastly enjoy and know this takes place after initiation. Everyone who died in initiation or dropped out is gone the only one i'm making an exception for is caleb.

Ok I lied this is the last thing. If you like this please gove me feedback and tell me if you want me to continue with tris or write other 'Toxic' Relationships.

I opened the door and crept into the small apartment Peter and I share. Located in the dauntless headquarters it smells like dust and sweat. Pulling my thick leather boots off I glanced in his direction praying he's asleep and to my felicity, he is. I can't help but laugh at how he still sleeps with one eye open. After Tobias caught him yelling and hitting me

he warned him never to sleep with both eyes closed. Though I could've handled it myself. I'll admit when Peter and his posse tried to throw me over the chasm during initiation there was no way I could've gotten out without him, Tobias that is. However i'll never admit i was completely helpless and whenever Four brings it up i'm quick to defend myself.

" I was an untrained initiate trying to fight three dauntless born." I always say which we both know closes the matter. After all like Christine says. "Honesty's the best policy, unless it results in your death." His loud snores fill the room as I begin changing into my pajamas. I prefer to just wear a t-shirt but with Peter sleeping in nothing but his boxers...i'd rather not. Normally I change in the bathroom to avoid Peter's wandering eyes but seeing as he's asleep he can't see me, well his one eye can but let him dream. Turning to face the wall while I change makes it a hell of alot easier not staring at him. To my astonishment when I turned around he was wide awake.

"Hey sexy lady." He joked but it still sent shivers up my spine as I quickly tugged my shirt down so my stomach was covered.

"Hey babe." I say my voice calm as I climb into bed. "Sorry i'm really tired don't really feel like talking, it was a long day at work max was-" My words were cut off by his hands pulling me close by my hips as his lips began kissing my neck.

"I know how to make the long day feel better." He whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it slightly sending another gut wrenching feeling down my spine. Instead of cringing like I want to I chuckle.

"I've already told you i'm not gonna do that sort of action;.I will someday just not today" What I really wanted to say was "not with you;" But that would have a bad outcome, for me.

"You know the best way to get over a fear, is to face it." His finger trailed up my side and onto my chest as I tried to gulp down a lump in my throat.

"Goodnight, babe. Still not happening i'm perfectly fine with being six. Plus don't you like it better that way? If i'm five then thats right next to Four." He gripped my chest and shoved hard causing me to wince in pain as I bit back a scream drawing blood. Slowly he released. I should've know not to bring up Tobias.

"You wanna go to bed?" His low voice growled in my ear. "Cause I can knock you out faster than you can name the five factions." Okay he is not giving himself much credit he could knock me out faster than I could say dauntless. After all he is the one who has me pinned, therefor he has the control. Combat was never my strong point unless we're standing. Then I could quickly dodge his deathly blows and punch him in a pressure point.

"No thank you" I whisper snarkily which was really stupid he'll just get angry.

"What was that, stiff?"

"I-i said no thank you. And you really ought to stop calling me that seeing as I ranked higher than you during initiation, which means I'm more Dauntless than you." Okay now i'm being really stupid. He pinned me down even more and punched my shoulder, hard, then proceeded to pinch my side.

"You only ranked higher because Four has an infatuation with you, and i'll call you whatever I want. Why? Because you're mine." He snapped pinching so hard I began to bleed.

"Four loves me. It's you who has an entitlement problem! No to mention you just want to break me!" I quickly slipped out of his grasp causing him to pull of a little skin as blood flowed onto my white cotton shirt. Before I could make it off the bed he had me by the legs.

"Get back here, Tris." He snarled but I slipped away mentally thanking Christine for letting me use her lotion earlier that day. Without it I would be dead, not literally or maybe literally. I haven't fully decided weather Peter will ever kill me or just hurt me. Running to the door I grabbed my boots but even though I am immensely fast, or so Tobias tells me. Peter has longer legs and has already beat me to it. "Get back in bed." With his voice scarily calm I didn't want to anger him any more. A clunk rang through the room as my boots fell from my hands to the linoleum floor. I think they're linoleum thats what Will said. Crawling back to bed I kept a watchful eye on him and didn't allow myself to slip into the calming lull of sleep until I heard his snores. Glancing over I noted the one eye scarily opened. 'Let him be scared.' I thought. 'Let him be afraid of what Four and I can do. Cause as soon as I get the chance to leave, ill be gone faster than you can name the five factions.' With that she allowed herself to sleep knowing that Peter was out, and would remain sleeping till the morning. Where she'd have to endure another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the next part hope you all enjoy and please continue to give feedback it really helps. Also sorry i'm taking long to post im catching up with homework.

The bright light hit my face reminding me of mornings back in Abnegation. Except this light wasn't from sun it was caused by our luminescent light bulbs attached lazily to the ceiling. I faintly remembered will saying something about how he knew what would fix it, thats the thing about our old factions. You can never get rid of what they programmed into you. Infact I would even go as far as to say it is implanted in your blood. Kind of makes the saying "Faction before blood;" A joke. Peter is in the kitchen making coffee. He looked over and smirked. "Morning, dear. Get a good night sleep?" My stomach dropped. I knew this would happen he'll pretend everything is fine until tonight when I get home. I nodded quickly and sprinted off to the bathroom to get ready. Throwing on black shorts ,ankle boots and a flowy black top i kissed his cheek and headed out the door. There was a leaders meeting today and I was already late to the last one courtesy of peter.

Sitting down next to four I smile. "Hey good to see you." I whispered softly. He replied with a smile.

"No its good to see you." His gaze wandered from my eyes to my shoulder. "What happened there?" His voice was full of concern. "Peter? Again? Tris I told you initiations over you don't have to stay with him. Just say we're over and then we can stop hiding in the shadows." He squeezed my knee under the table before taking my hand. "Because pretty girls like you are meant to be viewed in full light." I can't help but blush.

"Then can you tell me why we live underground?" My eyebrow was raised in challenge as he thought.

"Well I always thought it was for the mystery and image. Maybe we should ask will, Oh dang you! You've done it again how you change the subject so innocently. Really, Tris. Answer my question why stay?" Letting go of his hand and folding it in my lap I shrug. I think the biggest reason for not telling him is I don't want to say it out loud.

"What are you doing here again?" I asked not meaning for it to come out as rude as it did. 'Tobias is a trainer for the initiates not a leader...or did I forget something'. I thought to myself have I really been so wrapped up in my own life? No toby and my life are the same, sorta. The room falls silent when Eric walks in the same angry expression sprawled across his face as always. His black boots making obnoxious clicking sounds as he makes his way to a chair and sits down. Max straightens up.

"Okay everyone, initiation starts tomorrow we will have new dauntless members and future factionless member in our presence within less than twenty four hours." I can't help but wonder if Max used to be Erudite, he talks like Will does who speaking of Will is sitting across the table trying to get my attention. Giving a quick nod to notify him i'm paying attention he picks up a paper and points to it. The only problem is i can't read from that far away. Suddenly i hear Max's voice.

"Tris, Will have anything you'd like to share with us?" Will blushes.

"N-no sir."

"Yes you do I can tell you want to by the way you've been glancing between that lousy notebook and me all day." Everyone chuckles. Maybe Max was Candor because that was something I did not notice. And I know my friends pretty well.

"Well I created a blueprint for a test to make initiation go faster. It narrows down who will be kicked out for you, of course you would have to still do training and stuff bu-" His words were cut of by Erics overbearing voice. Two people I hate Eric, and peter and unfortunately im always stuck with one of them.

"We prefer to initiation the way we have for years, gives the initiates a chance to prove themselves. Like Tris I would've thrown her under the buss as soon as I laid my eyes on her but she turned out not to be so bad." Clenching my hand I bite back a long string of insults that immediately wash away when I see the look on Tobias's face. He's even more annoyed with Eric than i am.

"Well then its a good thing you listened to me isn't it? I actually knew what I was doing when I said the stiff had a good chance" Tobias says which results in him and Eric debating back and forth and leaving a pit in my stomach. I hate when Four calls me that especially in such a derogatory tone.

"Quiet! Everyone." Max calls and everyone is quick to oblige. The rest of the meeting continues on so boring I didn't even bother to think much. I could even tell Max hated it too but we had to do it, for protocol. After the meeting was over I wanted to run off and get lunch with Tobias but I knew Peter would be waiting for me. I didn't want to make him even more angry. So after saying goodbye I headed back to our room.

"Peter! I'm home!" I called knowing he was on his lunch break. Sure enough he came walking out of the bathroom.

"Sit." He demanded and though I didn't want to take orders especially from him I had too, or things would just get worse. The chair was rough and painful just like him. Crossing my legs and folding my arms I stared challengingly at him.

"Can I help you, baby?" I asked innocently adding a quick bat of the eyes.

"You know I love you,right?" Peter asked as he sat down and wrapped an arm around me.

"Of course you tell me everyday." Leaning my head on his shoulder I pretend for five seconds i'm happy, that i love him and he loves me. Though i'm no Erudite I'm smart enough to know none of this is true. He doesn't really love me i'm just an item, a prize. Something he has to have. Though I have no clue why it's not like I did anything big. I think it traces back to initiation when I continually ranked higher than him. I think this is some anger that he wasn't ranked first and sense Four holds his power over Peter. Peter holds me over Four. My how much easier life would be if they'd just quit it. I don't understand why tobias hates Peter. Actually I do, he's overconfident, has major entitlement issues, thinks he can get away with everything, thinks he can beat me up, oh and he's almost a spitting image of Eric. Maybe even worse. He tilts my chin up to his pressing his lips to not as bad as this is why I stay for the sweet moments.

"I love you." I whisper half meaning it. I wish I was in Tobias's arms instead but this is nice, for now.

"Love you too, shall we go eat?" He stands and offers me a hand up. I take it, too lazy to use my muscles.

"Sounds good to me. I could really go for some cake."We walk down the hall his arm wrapped around my waist and as we enter the cafeteria I can tell it hurts Tobias to see this as he quickly walks to a chair and pulls it out for me.

"Tris." Tobias says and I cant help but smile at how brave the attempt of being a gentleman in front of Peter is.

"Excuse me." Peter says clearing his throat. "Thank you but she's my girl, i can do that for her." The tension was so tight it would be impossible to snip away.

"I just wanted to ask Tris if she'd help me out a little tomorrow." I nod willingly, it'll be fun to scare initiates. It seems Peter has other plans.

"Babe, its fine we're just gonna throw knives at each other and freak the kids out." Grumbling something he sits down. I feel a pang of guilt by the look of Tobias's face.

"See you,Four." The sad look deepens as does my guilt. First calling Peter babe in front of him now calling Tobias four. I always call him by his nickname unless in private but this time was different. Nodding and mumbling something about stupid relationships Four walked off and I began eating a plate Peter had brought me. The whole meal I listened to Peter talk on and on about work and everything he's been up to lately as I nodded pretending to listen with interest,though i couldn't help but stare at Tobias who was laughing and joking with Christina and Will. Oh how I longed to be over there with them.

"Hey babe?" I started as his attention turned to me. "Can I go out and have some girl fun with Christina tonight?"

"Ya, sure. Just don't do anything too stupid." We both laugh. Everything dauntless do for fun is stupid, reckless, and hazardous. I waited till he left to walk over to Will,Christina,and Tobias. Will smiles giving a warm welcome but Christina just rolls her eyes.

"Well ,well , look who decided to drop in. Having fun pretending to be a happy girlfriend." I knew she was slightly joking but it still hurt.

"He's not that bad." I say even though its a lie which its evident Christina sees through cause she shakes her head and mumbles.

"Candor." It's how she reminds me she sees through every word I say every shift in movement I make.

" I mean he has his moments, he just needs to learn how to love." I say in defense and nod my head like I actually believe it.

"Why?Tris, why defend him?" Tobias is obviously a bit afraid ill forget about him.

"Relax." I say giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm just gonna teach him how to love, then i'll break up with him and we can come out of the shadows as you put it earlier today." Will just snorts.

"How smart, make him truly fall in love with you then dump him. As if that won't make life even worse."

"I'm not gonna make him fall in love with me i'm just gonna teach him how to love."

They all laughed and expressed their opinions and it was evident none of them thought it would be smart. "Whatever." I told them as I began eating Tobias's cake. "Now Christina are we gonna go out tonight or what? I told you I am only going because of you." She smiled.

"Only if you and Tobias act like a normal couple for the night." I can't help but raise my eyebrows at her.

"Oh really? When are you and Will gonna make it official." I could feel the guys awkwardness radiating off of them.

"Adalina we aren't talking about me and will." Christina snapped before storming off.

"Don't worry." Will assured me. "We're still gonna go out tonight she just needs to cool off. I'll bring the paints." I nodded in understanding. I don't know why I said yes to adding graffiti to the train or 'Expressing my artistic side.' As Christina put it,but what I did know was once I got home Peter would not be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for following, favoriting, and giving reviews. If you have any requests PM me. Also I am thinking on making my own divergent story, should I? Anyway chapter three enjoy! If you guys have any ideas for this "Toxic" Relationship let me know and if it works with my story ill put it in and give you credit for the idea.

"Purple,Pink,orange,green. Tris! I asked you a question where you even listening?" Christine complained as I stared at Tobias who was talking with some girl. Normally this doesn't bug me seeing as i'm not the clingy jealous type but she is standing with barely any space between them. Her finger trailed down his chest as she attempted to flirt with him. Though he was flirting back i could tell it was just play but it still made me feel a bit sad.

"TRIS!" She called again before looking toward tobias. "Well you can't get mad, he has to watch you and don't worry Four is head over heels for you" I seemed a little confused not sure how she knew.

"How did yo-" I stammered before she cut me off looking back at the spray paints.

"Candor." Christina singsonged. "Any way help me pick out paints what should we make?"

"Let's paint the faction symbols." I said with no hesitation. I'm not the most artistic person but i know for a fact i can paint the symbols. She nodded not quite convinced.

"That'll do i guess i'll go buy the paint then." With that she walked over to the register strolling right through tobias and the flirting female. She gave me a quick wink and I knew she had done that intentionally. "Oh, four why don't you and Triss go wait outside ill be right out. 'Gosh I love you Christina thank you so much.' I thought as Tobias and I stepped outside.

"It hurt, didn't it?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No." I lied though it came out far too quickly to be the truth. "I mean I-I didn't like it but you know I am dating peter so..." Thank Erudite Christina walked out right before we could say another word.

"Let's go!" She announced throwing the strap of the bag over her shoulder and running toward the moving train. Launching herself forward Christina landed gracefully, Tobias quickly followed with great perfection. Unfortunately I jumped a little too far and barely made it. Of course when i landed my legs were dangling off. Yes I was terrified, if i fell I could roll onto another track and get ran over by another train. Tobias and Will pulled me up and once in the train cart I struggled to catch my breath. Wrapping his arms around me Tobias began asking me all sorts of questions out of worry.

"Tobias, i'm fine." I said with a laugh while i tried to catch my breath.

"Sorry, Tris I just was-" Four's words were cut off by Will and Christinas.

" Being protective." Four blushed but and we all exchanged laughter.

"Oh Toby." I laughed with the shake of my head and will looked confused.

"Toby? Who's toby."

"Oh...its an inside joke you wouldn't get it." I lied and to my astonishment they fell for it.

Before we knew it the train was reaching our stop. Christina and Will jumped out immediately but four and I linked hands first before jumping. When we landed I was shocked to find we landed face inches away.

"Kiss her!" Will and christina began chanting as I blushed. I wouldn't mind if he did but not in front of them. "Oh don't be an abnegationite." They their knowledge they where just picking on me but really they where teasing four as well.

"Gotta give them what they want." He whispered before kissing me with so much love and affection all I could do was kiss him back with an equal amount. Hoots and whistles filled the background from Will as Christina elbowed him to shut up which he immediately did.

Four's lips were soft and gentle but strong and firm all at once. His hands rested firmly on my hips as he deepened the kiss. After what felt like an eternity but not long enough he pulled away causing me to blush as i remembered we had an audience.

"Dang..." Will exclaimed. "That was pretty deep." They all laughed,except me. What if peter found out, i would be dead.

"Tris you just got kissed how do you feel?" Christina asked mocking reporters by using a booming voice and a rock as a microphone.

"I'm gonna die." Was all i could muster as I weakly mumbled. "Peter, he's gonna kill me." They all exchanged nervous glances knowing something I didnt.

"Well..." She started as she tried to find the words. Tobias's hands fell from my hips and he and will walked off far enough to hear but seem like they couldnt.

"Well what?" I asked as my tone changed from worried to terrified.

"Well...when I stormed out..I kind of caught him and another girl in a closet.

"What? No Peter wouldn't-"

"Tris, don't lie to yourself." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"But he said-he said he loved me?" I don't know why but this hurt me. I don't love peter but the fact he cheated on me. "With what?" I asked.

"With Molly..."

"What!?" I snapped. "B-but she's not even attractive." It was rude but very true. "I-I have to go." I said walking over to the next train and jumping on it before anyone could stop me. I felt bad as I watched Christina try and run after and Four's face turn to sadness. But I had a job to do. It was time I try to break up with Peter.

Our small dorm-like apartment was dark and almost quiet. Except one thing. I heard noises coming from my room. They were from Molly and Peter no doubt. Opening the door with a loud. "BANG!," I glared at them and sure enough here they were caught red handed.

"Umm first of all, Ew and second what in Amity are you doing in my house?" I asked Molly my tone marinated in anger and frustration. Before she could open her mouth my gaze shifted to peter and softened. "Care to explain? Actually don't you can kiss my Abnegation butt you love goodbye. Cause im done." I turned to leave but this wasn't good enough for Peter. Instead of getting angry like id anticipated he frowned.

"Tris...please don't go, i'm sorry it was an accident." Molly raised her eyebrows.

"Oh im an accident am i?Well next time you want me to sleep with you maybe i'll just refuse."

"No, molly." Peter argued. "It wasnt an accident, i mean it was wonderful but-"

"But what?" She asked arms folded over her they could say anything else I turned around.

"If you want to find me and apologize, I'll be at Four's apartment. At least I know he won't push me to do anything im not comfortable with. And he most definitely, most certainly would never, ever sleep with someone because I won't give in." With that I turned but this was a big mistake. In my anger and sadness i'd forgotten how to him I am just a prize. Something to dangle at Four's feet. He gave Molly a look I couldn't identify until they both lunged forward and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going, Stiff?" Peter snarled as Molly chimed in.

"Four can't save you here." I spent what felt like forever getting hit, punched and pinched. Of course I tried to get away and I won't say they left unbruised seeing as I know their weak spots but since there were two of them I was far worse. Afterward they threw me into the hallway and tossed all my things over me. So there I was lying against the wall opposite of my door, with a pile of clothes and shoes scattered all around. I didn't want to move cause it hurt too much, so instead I arranged my clothes in a makeshift bed. Slowly sleep pulled me out of consciousness.

Sorry it was short nut my sister is being a pain and demanding the computer. If you think this stoy is over DONT WORRY! It is not theirs still more "Toxic" encounters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. I probably wasn't gonna be able to get this story up till sunday however i'm home sick so luckily I have time to make this. Also you might want to know I am currently working on a completely different Divergent story about Adalina grace and her experience with initiation ect.**

"Ow!" Why does it hurt so bad...what happen-oh ya Peter,Molly. I felt arms wrapped around me and immediately stiffened. "P-peter?" I asked my voice laced with worry.

"No,shh just sleep,tris." His soft,gentle loving voice made my muscles relax. I was safe with Tobias. He kissed my forehead quickly which meant we were not alone.

"Is she okay?" Christina asked and I opened my eyes a little looking around. Cream colored walls,grey couch. I must be at Four's. Christa was sitting on the couch will's head in her lap. I couldn't quite tell if he was asleep or awake cause his eyes were closed. If Tobias's clock was correct it was about five in the morning. Immediately I sat up.

"The choosing ceremony."I found myself saying. "It's today ,didn't you want me to come?" Tobias chuckled.

"But don't you feel awful? I don't think jumping off trains is something you want to do." Shaking my head I made my way to his bathroom.

"I'm coming just let me take a shower."

After I had finished taking a shower I got dressed in my usual black clothes. Boots,black leggings, and a black sweatshirt. When I first came to Dauntless it took awhile to get used to all the tight fitted clothing but by now I learned to cope. Tobias stood handsome as ever and it dawned on me. Peter and I broke up last night that meant that me and Toby could finally be a thing.

"Okay you know I think Will and I should run off." Christina said as she tried to wake will up. "Will,baby. Come on." He jumped up and pulled a gun out from behind him.

"Who, what when where!" Will shouted aiming the gun straight toward tobias and shooting. Christina, Four, and I all jumped and luckily Tobias moved just in time causing the bullet to hit his lamp sending us into darkness.

"Whoops." Will whispered. "Four? You okay? Everyone okay?"

"Right behind you." Christina called.

"By the bathroom." I announced and we all fell quiet waiting for Four to answer. "F-four?"

There was a cough coming from where Four landed. "You okay!?" I was shaking out of nerves as I attempted to find him.

"Ya." He managed before coughing again. "Just got the wind knocked out of me." Sighs of relief filled the room and i'm not sure who's was bigger. Will's or mine. All the sudden there was a light shining in my eyes.

"Ow! gosh turn that off or move it." I begged as Four gave a quick apology turning the flashlight toward the door.

"Okay let's move out." He joked as Will and Christina left his apartment followed by me then Four who rested his hand on the small of my back which sent a shiver up my spine. Unlike peters chills Tobias gave me a warm feeling. "See you two tonight!" Four called after Will and Christina who nodded.

"What's tonight?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You'll have to find out then ,won't you?" His eyes were shining and his smile made my stomach turn in a good way.

"or you could just tell me now." I tried to push the matter but when we got to a train speeding by Tobias jumped onto a cart leaving me to jump on a completely separate train cart. 'why can't i know what we're doing tonight...'

"Abigail O'brien." A lady announced signaling the Candor girl to choose her faction. I watched as she walked up and picked up the knife. Without hesitation she created a slash in her palm and watched the blood fall into the Dauntless bowl. She was the last and final initiate to choose a faction. Finally, time to go. Four quickly told the initiates to follow us as we ran toward the train. I jumped on first not wanting anyone to see me fall. Just like I had guessed I landed on my side due to the state of my body and winced in pain. I could faintly hear a few initiates freaking out as Four landed next to me followed by the initiate girl Abigial. She seemed nervous and shaky which was understandable. Next thing I knew the train cart was full of all sorts of initiates tall wide, thick and thin, Candor or Erudite. I couldn't help but frown at the fact there were no Abnegation transfers. Then again when I transferred it was a big shock and I even doubted I would make it past a day. Then when Uriah flung himself over the side of the chasm I began doubting myself even more. Christina tells me thats where most my problems lie, she claims I doubt myself more than anyone else which has to be a lie, right?

Before I knew it Four had jumped off the train. My mind wandered to my initiation when I had jumped off and watched people fall to their deaths. Not wanting to hear the screams I launched myself off the train and on to the rooftop. Moments later initiates began jumping one boy from Amity fell which caused me to frown. Poor kid just wanted out of Amity, which he got more or less. A few stumbled and one held on to the edge. I know I'm not supposed to interfere but after spending sixteen years in Abnegation I turned around and helped the girl up. It was the small brunette Abigail. Her eyes were an intriguing olive green which was definitely not a color I saw everyday.

"Thank you." She gasped as I pulled her up. "I think I jumped from too far back." At first I was startled she shouldn't feel the need to explain things to me, but then again I probably seemed like a trainer even though I wasn't.

"Don't mention it." I said as I began running toward the edge of the building. "Literally don't mention it., not really sure if I was supposed to do that, by the way when we get to the end of the building they'll expect you to jump. If you jump first you get bonus points." I added as I tried not to laugh. She was wide-eyed and trying to hide a bit of nerves.

"Me? Jump first? I don't know I don't make a habit of jumping off tall buildings."

"Well you do now." I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the initiates back away from the edge. Lowering my voice to a whisper I looked at her. "Theres a net at the bottom and someone will help you out. They're also gonna ask you a name so if you plan on changing it better think now." Pushing through the crowd I clamped my hand on the girls back. "Step aside please we have our first volunteer," Abigail opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it which was a very smart move.

"Okay." Tobias exclaimed as the girl made her way to the ledge. I'm sure she'll thank me later. After All now she has no choice but to suck it up and jump so in reality I made her life easier, right? After all the initiates had jumped Tobias wrapped his arms around me.

"Ever jumped off the side of a building while kissing?" He inquired causing me to blush.

"No, I haven't. Peter never did that kind of stuff, no he liked to-Never mind what Peter liked to do and what I allowed are completely different things." Next thing I knew he kissed me and I waited for him to pull me down the side of the building but he never did. Instead he pulled away shortly and smirked.

"Tricked ya." He said in a friendly playful tone as he pushed me off the side.

"Four!" I yelled after him while I began free falling down the side of the building. The air whizzing all around. Unfortunately the sensation didn't last and before I knew it I had landed

flat on my bottom in the net. Four quickly landed next to me almost on top of me.

"Sorry, love. I just couldn't resist the urge. Plus I knew there was no way I would easily jump down unless you were waiting at the bottom." He tried to lean over and kiss me but I gently pushed his face away and said in a teasing tone.

"You don't get to kiss me after a stunt like that. Plus this is reality not some cliche Erudite romance novel we don't need to kiss every five seconds." Looking up will helped me out of the net followed by a frowning Four. "What pouting now are we?" He smirked and shook his head.

"You can't blame a guy for wanting to kiss his incredibly beautiful girlfriend every second of the day. Especially after he had to watch her kiss some other scum." Heat rose to my cheeks as he called me beautiful. Personally I think my features are pretty dull though he tells me otherwise.

"Referring to yourself as scum now are we?" Knowing he was talking about Peter I couldn't help but tease him as Max waved me over. "Oh looks like I won't be helping you train the rascals today afterall but I will tomorrow." Nodding he whispered in my ear,

"Good because tomorrow we will be throwing knives and I need a living target."

"As long as you don't try to take my ear out again." My voice was light and airy.

"Don't plan on it, see you tonight meet me at the apartment at eight though I hope i'll see you before that at dinner, if not just be home by eight." Walking away I help but wonder._ What did Tobias have planned for tonight? _


	5. Chapter 6

**Okay chapter five yay! Thank you everyone for your reviews. Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, however if you just want to say something bad about this (Not that anyone has, yet.) Please don't.**

"Okay you'll want to wear something more...dauntless." Four instructed as I walked into his apartment.

"What do you mean? I think this is fine." I said looking down at the sweatshirt, leggings, and boots.

"I mean you look great, in anything really. I just mean something more party-like."

"Are we going to a club?I asked in interest as I began searching through my pile of clothes pulling out a black dress, tights and boots. Definitely something you'd be more likely to see Christina in than me.

"No,tris. We aren't going to a club anytime soon. Unless you want to."

"Me? In a club full of drunk people grinding against each other...probably never." I know I'm no longer abnegation but I still can't shake part of it off.

"Just get your pretty little self dressed." He joked mocking peters accent.

I walked into the bathroom and got changed quickly fixing my hair and makup. I must have done something right cause when I walked out Tobias looked shocked.

"W-wow you look-I mean are you comfortable." I had to stifle a laugh. Tobias wanted to say I looked attractive but didn't want it to seem like he thought I only looked good when I wore this.

"Thank you, umm you look good too. Are we ready then?" Giving me a quick nod tobias grabbed my I knew it we had walked out the door and began walking toward the rooftop. "Are we jumping off? In dress clothes?" I couldn't keep the confusion out of my voice as I began walking. "We aren't ziplining,surely." flashed through my mind of Initiation when Tobias had taken me to zipline with a group of people.

"Close your eyes." Tobias said as I listened to him I felt earmuffs slip around my head along with a blindfold.

"Why are you-?" I asked cutting myself off as I realized I couldn't hear anything. Not even the clunk of my boots on the the ground as we walked. Suddenly my stomach turned and I could only guess this was from an elevator. As we got higher up I could hear music. No hear Was the wrong word I could feel it. The earmuffs slipped off my head and I heard Tobias's voice yelling to be heard over the music.

"Welcome to your first Dauntless concert!" Taking the blindfold off I looked around taking in my surroundings. Lights everywhere changing colors and moving around, people ziplining off the building. There was other things of coarse such as hot coals to walk on and beds of nails which made me cringe.

"Want some beer?" A kid asked but I could barely hear him over a girl singing on a stage.

"No thank you." Four and I said simultaneously. Grabbing my hand Tobias led me to the stage as close as we could get while avoiding a mosh pit.

"Oh my gosh is he okay!" I exclaimed seeing a man laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Im sure he's fine." A stranger yelled. "Happens every time. Not knowing what he meant like that but guessing he meant every concert I turned to get a better look at the girl singing. It was like someone only had the colors blue and white and were told to paint a picture. Her hair was a deep blue almost black hair, and light frosty blue lips. I couldn't identify the music seeing as it was something I never heard before but it seemed like she sang a variety of genres.

"Who's singing?" I asked to whoever would answer but mostly Four. She seemed to be well known by the way people screamed the lyrics and wore t-shirts with her face on it.

"Astrid." Four replied. "She was in my initiation but quit the faction to become famous or whatever. I would have told her she was stupid If it werent for her talent. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad to see her go." Something about the way he talked about her was different than the way he spoke about the other initiates he trained with. Quickly grabbing his hand so we wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. Quickly I dodged a man breathing fire in amazement.

"How does that not burn his lungs?" I questioned quietly. Finally I reached a table of refreshments.

" Oh does the stiff want food now?" Peter snarled as I picked up a chocolate cake.

"What stiff?" My voice suggested I had no clue what he was talking about. 'I'm sorry I don't see any abnegation." Rolling his eyes at my comment he turned away.I walked in the opposite direction with a smirk across my lips. Four was glaring at peter which was no surprise and I looked back to see him flirting with a girl. Not just any girl,Abbie.

"Who invited the initiate?" I asked curiously. During my initiation I had been invited to zipline but not anything big like this.

"Peter." Four hissed.

"Oh poor girl I should warn her." As I began walking toward her Four gently grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Hey,Triss. We can tell her tomorrow. Right now confronting her in front of Peter might cause trouble.

"Your right." I said feigning shock. "If he thinks I don't want him with her it'll just make him push it." A ball of fire whooshed past me causing me and everyone to duck. Squinting my eyes and straining to see past a thin layer of smoke I looked across the roof where it seemed they were playing tennis with fire.

"How.." I began before Four cut me off.

"Some sort of fireproof racket created by an Ex-erudite."

"Guess nobody plays normal sports." Apparently this was funny because Four laughed "Is this a party or a concert?" I inquired confused.

"But its...well...not sure but we like calling these a Dauntless concert." I nodded still not sure if that was the right description, but whatever. "Wanna dance?"

"Okay..." I replied a bit timid. Dancing isn't really my thing especially in front of a crowds of people but seeing as many people were dancing I figured nobody would be watching. After awhile of dancing I broke away for a punch break. The punch tasted odd but I figured it must be a Dauntless drink. Taking another sip I felt a burning sensation glide down my throat and pool into my stomach. Not sure if I liked or didn't like this odd feeling I continued drinking most the drink when Four finally caught up with me.

"Is that good?" He asked motioning for me to let him take a sip.

"I'm not sure yet." I admitted nearly stumbling over as I handed the cup to him grabbing onto his shirt he grabbed my arm to steady me.

"I didnt know you drank?" He stated as I shook my head.

"I dont..." I said realizing thats what the weird taste was. My head started spinning and it seemed like the building was swaying. "What the- Earthquake!" I yelled as four covered my mouth.

"Let's go before you hurt someone, or more importantly yourself."

** " Aww but i'm having fun I complained as he carried me into the elivator.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Oh the joy of another chapter. I hope you guy's like this one I kind of wrote it in a rush. I've been busy with school lately so don't get all Peter on me if I don't get to post an update until june. If you didn't understand what I meant by 'don't get all Peter on me." I mean please don't yell or virtually punch, Thank you do enjoy. Also I'm thinking of writing a hunger games story in the perspective of a mentor. Tell me your and just warning you Tris isn't a happy camper today so if she seems grumpy...its because she is.**

** -XoX Avid**

Rolling over I snuggled into the couch that must have belonged to Tobias. I knew it was his because not only was it soft, but it smelt like his my palms to my ears I tried to push away a headache but it was useless. Voices filled the room and though half of me wanted to get up and flip off the world for causing my head so much pain the conversation was far too intriguing.

"Did you really miss me when I left?" A female voice asked and it sounded like Astrid's. The girl who sang last night but I couldn't tell seeing as she wasn't singing to him the question. Why did people have to make life so difficult.

"Yes but most of me was offended," Four admitted.

"Really?" Astrid asked in a questioning tone. "I didn't think you would."

"But I did." He replied.

"Really?" Oh my gosh this woman must have impaired her hearing with all that singing seeing as she clearly didn't hear tobias. That or she just loves listening to herself talk. The question I had was why? Why did Toby boy feel bad when she left. There was a silence that made me want to kiss tobias's feet and thank him for shutting up. "Why?" Uhg that daughter of Erudite didn't she understand my head hurt. No ignorant brat,though I shouldn't blame her its not like I was letting them know I was awake.

"It felt like a slap in the face. I tell you I love you and then you leave? It didn't make sense to me. I understand it now,though. You didn't feel like you fit in any factions. I almost dropped out a year ago until..." His words drifted off leaving me wondering. UNTIL WHAT?! I felt eyes staring at me and let out a snore hoping it would seem like I was still asleep but it came out rather fake.

"Morning Trissy." Toby cooed causing me to groan.

"My head hurts." I replied causing Astrid to jump up and hand me twp green pills. "Thanks?" I replied taking the medicine wondering if she was trying to kill me.

"No probs." She replied. "I totally know how you time drinking?" What was this was her way of speaking impaired when she dropped out or did she just choose to sound like an uneducated factionless.

"Well I didn't want to drink." I growled the words coming out far more bitter than I had intended. "The drink was spiked...I think..."Tobias smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Drink water,eat food take pills it'll go away. Look Tris I love you but I gotta run and train some you wanna come throw knives at each other and freak them out go ahead. Just make sure you shower and brush your teeth because,not to be rude. You smell like vomit." I nodded.

"See ya," I replied as I stood to go shower wondering why Astrid was still here. This was Tobias's apartment not her's.

"Umm may I help you?" I asked once again sounding more angry than I had intended.

"Woa somebody's hangry." Astrid said with a laugh causing my eyebrow to furrow. "Sorry for the informal introduction,i'm Astrid.I sing for a living."

"I know Tobias told for my confusion but I don't understand your factionless slang." Apparently she found this funny. She did not understand I was not very happy with how I was rudely awoken.

"That's not factionless slang its just regular slang. Its stands for anger caused by hunger. You know ,Hangry."

"No...I don't know. I know now, but I didn't know before."

"Four was right you're quite the character." Astrid said with a laugh causing me to frown.

"Ya...im gonna go shower now...the door to leave is right there." I said pointing to the door before turning and taking my warm shower. After I showered I got dressed in a black hoodie and black pants. To my surprise when I came out Astrid was sleeping on the couch. With a roll of my eyes I grabbed my phone and headed to the training room.

Walking in I winced as the door flung open louder than intended causing all the initiates to look me way.

"Well!?" I asked how stupid of them. "Get back to work. "They immediately turned and continued sparring as Tobias walked toward me.  
"Glad you came." He whispered.

"Im starting to regret it." I whispered in honesty. "My head hurts."

"Did you take the pills? They're supposed to help." He informed me causing an over dramatic eye roll.

"No!Really?" My voice oozed with sarcasm,every vowel marinated in it.

"Woa somebody needs to swallow an Amity."

"What!? Four that doesn't even make sense."

"I know." Tobias replied shamefully. "It made more sense in my head." A sharp abrupt voice cut into our conversation. Which only made me even more frustrated.

"Hey Four! Get back to work and quit making out over there." This just set me over.

"Shut it,Eric!" I snapped. I don't know why i'm being so grumpy today, probably because I was so rudely awoken by a girl I believe is my boyfriends ex.

"Oh really,stiff? I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were on holiday. Do us a favor and keep the honeymoon to a low volume,will ya? Because I might gag if I have to listen to you two go at it all day," I turned beet red at this. Partially because the thought of me and Tobias...having you know...sex terrified me. The other part was because Eric watched my fear scape back during my initiation and he had seen the whole situation unfold.

"Eric grow up will ya and stop torking off the ladies." Four said in a bored yet angry tone.

"Oh ya my bad, im sorry.I forgot stiff's can't handle the heat let alone a female stiff."

"Oh so its because im a girl you think I can't take care of myself?" I heard myself question Tobias who instantly shook his head. My hands found my hips and placed them there in a challenging way.

"No no that's not what I said that's what Eric said. I just meant he should-"

"You said and I quote 'Eric will ya grow up and stop picking on the ladies."

"Actually I said 'grow up,will ya and stop torking off the ladies.' You,Tris are a lady it would be offensive to say 'quit pissing off the human.'"

"Fine." I said ending the argument. "See you late,Four." I snarled storming out of the room and into the cafeteria. Food sounded so good. Sitting down I ate a quick brunch before resting my head on the table. What have I done? Why am I so irritable? Probably thanks to the stupid headache,and the stupid ex, and the stupid way I was woken up. I sat there throwing a rather pathetic pity party until I realized I needed sleep,badly. Standing up I walked lackadaisically back to the dorm I now shared with Toby. Inside to my astonishment I found once again,Astrid.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled as I kicked my boots off sending them flying farther across the room than intended. "Oww everything is soo loud." I whined plopping on the bed. Great now not only am I pissed at the world I also sound like a whiny toddler. Astrid just laughed.

"Tris and alcohol don't miss." She said with a loud laugh before quickly turning the volume of her voice down. "Anyway to answer your question Four said I could stay here for a little. Rest up after the concert then head off to my next one. I believe its in Amnity.."She quickly reached forward pulling up a planner. "No actually I have a birthday party gig then the harvest festival in Amity." Astrid said more to herself as she pushed what now was a raspberry pink braid out of her face.

"Do you dye your hair every day?" I asked curiously causing her to smile.

"Nah everyday is a bit excessive don't you think?"

"Sure?"

"Oh trissy your so funny. Your totally the kind of girl I would want at a party. Always spicing it up."Yawning I grabbed a blanket.

"Crap! I blew up on To-Four."

"It's fine i'm sure he'll understand."She assured me. "When you wake up I made chocolate muffins if you want one. But right now you need sleep." She said nodding. My mind wandered as the events of the day and what I could remember about the night previous before I slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter uh...let me check there a lot. Looking back I believe this is chapter seven...my apologies if its wrong. Its been awhile because school has been hectic. Anyway my classes end on the thirteenth so...finals. Im not sure what's coming in this chapter myself...but once my fingers start typing i will know. Also sorry this is so short. This is definitely not my best chapter but they're WILL be some fun in the next, promise.**

** -Xox Avid**

Waking up I imagined it to be wonderful. You know Tobias snuggling next to me, his warm breath on my neck. Instead? Astrid was still there. As hard as this is to believe I don't hate her, not completely anyway. I just don't like the fact she seems to never allow me and Tobias to be alone. They broke up, it's over, move on girl.

She had been here for five days, and I was getting sick of it.

"Don't you have a concert?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"Ya I leave tomorrow." With a nod I tried to hide my excitement.

"Well i'll be back later." I replied before Tobias kissed my cheek. After grabbing my boots I headed out the door to work.

Work was strenuous. Not because it was hard, difficult, or time consuming. It was so hot. I was sent to Amity to watch the guards and make sure they kept in line. It was pointless but I guess somebody has to do it. The best part was no Eric, no Peter. Night came and I sat with most the guards quite a few of them getting drunk during the drive. It was so bumpy at a few points I had to hold on to keep from falling off. When whoever designed this car they did not think about a small girl like me joining Dauntless thats for sure. I proved everyone wrong and that was the best part.

It was late when we made it to the compound and after helping many drunkards home I was tired. I got a few snickers as many saw me practically carrying one of the bulkiest guards to his dorm. Though admittedly if I saw myself carrying a heavy-muscled man I would laugh too.

Finally I was back at Tobias's and my apartment. Turning the lock I walked in quietly when I noticed something...No...No way it couldn't be...Fumbling to find the light switch I turned the lights on to find the unimaginable. Astrid was on top of Tobias kissing down his neck, and he was dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"Oh so this is what happens when im out long hours?" I rolled my eyes mentally slapping myself for being such an idiot. "I hope you're happy." I began storming down the hall when four gently grabbed my arm.

"Tris im sorry I swear I didnt want to. I was trying to go to sleep she came at me."

"Oh sure Four like I haven't heard that one." Turning I Pulled my arm causing him to flip over and fall on the ground. "Goodbye,four. It was nice being your girl while it lasted." With that I began walking to Christines.

It seemed like everything was going downhill. Astrid had her head poked out of the door and I could see a nasty smirk that clearly said. 'He's mine b****.' I couldnt help but roll my eyes again and continue walking.

"Oh no Toby are you ok!" Astrid shrieked causing what felt like a gaping wound in my chest. So she calls him by his real name too? Whatever, Tris you don't need scum like Tobias, or Peter.

"Tris you alright?" Blaine, one of the trainers asked. Great just what I needed another male.

"No, im fine I dont need any help."

"Well I wasn't asking if you needed help but, guessing by the way you rejected it. Im guessing you do. Where are you going so late at night? Tris it isn't really safe for a girl like-"

"What just because i'm smaller than everyone else I can't defend myself?"I snapped but was surprised by his honest answer.

"Well in a way yes. You are strong, Tris believe me ive seen what you can do. Im jus saying theres a lot of men, who have the advantage of being bigger than you. They could pin you down in an instant."

"Ok thanks for pointing out my flaws always a joy. Anyway if you'd excuse me im going to my friends."

"Tris get inside. You can stay the night Im not letting you walk alone."

"Then walk me." I insisted putting my hand on my hips.

"But then I have to walk alone..."

"Afraid of bein alone are we?"He shook his head. "Afraid of the dark?" I teased.

"No afraid of being mugged...or raped..."I was gonna argue but I was so tired. So instead I gave in on the argument.

"Fine but if you rape me ill kill you." I stated wanting to just sleep. He stepped aside and led me to a room before walking out. Too tired to look around I fell and dozed off. Waking up I smelt something tasty...omelets maybe? There were blankets on the sofa, and Blaine was cooking breakfast. "You didnt have to sleep on the couch. I could have."

"You were so tired, and upset I didnt want to make you get bad sleep too."

"Oh,...I suppose that is an ok excuse..." I mumbled. He began putting the omlet on a plate, before handing it to me.

"Here eat gonna go to work, lock up when your done." Before I could argue he was gone leaving me staring at the omlet.


End file.
